Kissing On My Tattoos
by reiikosilver
Summary: The wildly popular songfic originally requested by Sharaya 2019 has finally made it's way here. Hip-hop/R&B music based AU where Korra and Kuvira are roommates living in a modern Northern Water Tribe. Korra drags Kuvira to the club where the former meets Asami and is dumbstruck. The cover image is of hip-hop dancer Kuvira, made by lin-the-bae-fong on tumblr.
1. Kissing On My Tattoos

First thing Korra heard was someone blasting music first thing in the morning. She scrambles out of bed and finds her roommate working out in the middle of the living room. Korra then rushed over to where the iPhone was plugged into the stereo, briefly looked at the song title "Drake – Lord Knows" and pressed the pause button.

"Hey! I was listening to that, you know I need music to work out!" the now angry roommate said. Dressed in black sweatpants and a white tank top with a long pony tail hanging off her right shoulder, she continued "You don't see me come into your room and turn off the TV!"

"Kuvira, why are you working out here and not at the gym?" Korra asked, "Finals are next week and all I want to do on my weekend off is just sleep in... late!"

"First off, the water main broke in the gym so it's closed for a while. Second, you should be studying anyway!" Kuvira replied. "Find somewhere else to work out, and I am going to study when I feel like it, not everyone graduated with a 4.0 like you little miss bookworm... that's why you're single right now..." Korra said, adding that last part under her breath.

"People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones Korra."

"Hey, at least Mako broke up with me because he wanted to get his life together, what about your ex?!"

"It just didn't work out..."

"You shot him!"

"Grazed him, thank you very much. We were hunting and he ran out in front of me because a squirrel was chasing him. He didn't press charges."

Korra and Kuvira been living together for almost two years in a nice apartment building located in the Northern Water Tribe Kingdom. Korra decided to go to Arnook University in the North rather than going to school in the South just so she can get away from her parents. Kuvira on the other hand transferred there during her junior year from Republic City Tech due to her old school not specializing in hydroelectric engineering which she needs in order to help plan a hydroelectric dam in her hometown.

"I'm about to go get some breakfast, want anything?" Korra asked.

"I'll go with you, just give me a second to wash off and put some clothes on." Kuvira said then ran into the shower, she knows her roommate hated waiting.

Once she finished and got dressed, they both went to Korra's car which was a 2015 black Sato Aeon, a sleek four door sports car.

"Must be nice having a father who rules the Southern Water Tribe, and two cousins who aren't quite right in the head run the North. I still wonder how I lucked out rooming with you" Kuvira said. "You know I don't ask them for anything... but I'm not going to lie, they send me a car like this who am I to turn them down?" Korra answered with a sly smirk on her face.

"Whatever, just drive." Kuvira said before Korra pressed the push start and the radio turned on playing 'Telegraph Ave' by Childish Gambino.

"Got any plans for tonight? Opal and I are planning on hitting the Ice Cave."

"I'm a little to old to be going to clubs Korra."

"You're only a year older than I am besides... when's the last time you been out?"

Kuvira started jogging her mind on when exactly was the last time she been out, then she got an idea to tune Korra's constant pestering out. She took out her phone, grabbed the auxillary cable and plugged it in and hit play. Korra shook her head and looked at Kuvira's phone and it read 'Junior M.A.F.I.A. - Player's Anthem (DJ Clark Kent Remix)'

"I always wanted to ask you, when did you start getting into rap music anyway? When I met you, you were mainly into classical"

"I still am." Kuvira replied "But you know I teach a dance class three days a week, and more and more kids today are gearing toward hip-hop dancing. I didn't want to be behind the times so I started taking up the culture. It fits another side of my personality... whereas ballet requires me to be light on my feet, hip-hop requires my movements to be crisp and precise. Besides, a TV show I watch says 'if you can't quote Illmatic, you're ignorant!" she finished

"I'm just waiting on the day when you come in the apartment with a gold rope chain and grills" Korra said as she started laughing.

Kuvira started laughing and said "Don't think I'll ever take it that far!"

They arrived at the restaurant and saw Opal's green SUV there. "Oh hey, Opal's here! Let's go inside instead of the drive thru." Korra said. Kuvira then sighed and said "Fine."

Once inside, they Opal gave both Kuvira and Korra a hug and asked the older woman "Hey, you're coming with us to the Ice Cave tonight right?"

"No, I hate doing clubs. I always sit there on my phone browsing Tumblr while fighting off the thirsty horde trying their horrible pick up lines on me. I'll just stay home and practice some new choreography to teach the kids next week."

"That's why you should come with us! You can try out your moves at the Ice Cave, they play hip-hop there!" Opal replied, trying to get Kuvira to come with them. "Yea Kuvira, as soon as you start on your Masters you will never have any time to go out! So enjoy the time off you have!" Korra joined in to say.

"Fine. I'll go. You two both owe me lunch or dinner though." Kuvira said finally giving in.

"Deal!" Opal and Korra said in unison.

After they got their food, Korra and Kuvira said good bye to Opal and started driving back home. "Ooh turn this up, I like this song!" Korra started saying as Tinashe's 'Lookin 4 It' started blaring on the radio. "You're going to have so much fun tonight I promise!" Korra said with a wide grin on her face, excited her roommate is finally hanging out with her. "I better." was all Kuvira said in return.

Later on that day, the roommates started getting ready for their night out. Korra was obnoxiously singing along to The-Dream's 'IV Play' while Kuvira was methodically picking out the outfit she was going to wear. "I don't know why you're playing that Korra, you're only going to come back empty handed like the last five times you went out!" Kuvira yelled. Korra then turned down the volume then retorted "It's not my fault I'm too much for girls and guys to handle!"

"Maybe if you stop getting black out drunk to the point Opal and Bolin have to carry you home, throw you in the house, and making me go with you to grab your car in the morning then you would be coherent enough to maybe get someone's number!" Kuvira shouted back, vividly remembering the last time they went through this.

Korra then shouted a loud 'whatever' and then emerged from her room. She was dressed quite modestly due to it getting cold at night in the Northern Water Tribe. She had on a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, black low cut sweater and a black pea coat covering it all up. To top it off, she was wearing a white scarf snuggly around her neck. She started inspecting herself then got out a lint roller to get all pieces of lint off her coat.

When Kuvira emerged from her room, Korra dropped her lint roller in pure shock.

"Wow, when did you start dressing like that? You usually dress more conservatively than I do!" Korra exclaimed, looking up and down at her roommate with wide eyes. Kuvira had on black tights with white "Tahno X" sneakers, red and black plaid jacket wrapped around her waist, short black T-shirt with the words "Revolt" emblazoned in red across her chest with the exposed midriff showing highly defined abs. Her hair was down with a backwards Earth Kingdom fitted cap on her head.

"I know. If I'm dancing hip-hop I also have to look the part also. I'm pretty sure it's going to be warm in there, I just have to worry about getting in and out of the car." Kuvira said while brushing her hair. "Besides as you cool kids say it, my eyebrows must be on..."

"Please don't say it!" Korra interjected, knowing the term the 'trying to be cool' Kuvira was looking for.

"...fleek"

 ****groan****

"Alright, let's go!" Korra said before grabbing her keys and heading out.

Once in the car, first thing Kuvira did was snatch the aux cord from Korra's grasp. "No top 40 right now, I have to get in the zone." Kuvira said as she started playing 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Shameless' by the Lost Boyz much to Korra's chagrin. "Whatever you say Ms. 'Hip-Hop' guru..." Korra said under her breath as she started driving to the club.

They arrive at the Ice Cave and meet Opal and Bolin, the couple looked at Kuvira's choice of clothing in the same fashion Korra did earlier. "Wow..." was all Bolin said as he kept looking at Kuvira, before Opal smacked him back to reality. "You look nice Kuvira!" Opal exclaimed "Never thought you to be the one to wear such... fashionable clothing. You usually dress like a nun when you go out." she finished. "I said the same thing!" Korra shouted before she was also greeted by a smack to her head by her roommate. "Can we just go in now?" Kuvira asked, tired of everyone ogling over her choice of clothes.

"Let's go, since my cousins run this country I can get us past the line pretty quick." Korra said before ushering her friends in.

Inside the club was very packed, with Tinashe's '2 On' blasting out the speakers. Korra lead her friends upstairs to the VIP lounge where she usually frequents when she goes there, thanks to her family connections. "I'll never get tired of being your friend!" Bolin said before he started ordering a round of drinks. "None for me, I have to make sure I get this knuckle head home safely" Kuvira said while glaring a hole into the side of Korra's head.

The DJ started playing Seyvn Streeter's 'Don't Kill the Fun' when Opal started dragging Bolin downstairs to the dance floor. "C'mon! We have to dance to this!" she screamed into a highly uncomfortable Bolin's ear before they disappeared into the crowd of people leaving Korra and Kuvira alone. "So, you ready to kick some poor guy's butt on the dance floor tonight?" Korra asked, then her attention was diverted to someone downstairs at the bar.

"Maybe... wait, what are you looking at?" Kuvira asked trying to figure out why Korra was looking downstairs. "Do you see her?!" Korra said then pointed at the woman sitting by herself at the bar, fighting off the horde of guys trying to get her number. She had a beautiful red dress on, way too elegant to be at a place like this. Flowing silky dark hair and dark red lipstick, Korra couldn't keep her eyes off the woman. Kuvira then snapped her out of her thoughts then said "That's Asami Sato, Hiroshi Sato's daughter. You know, heiress of the company that made the car we rode in. You're a bit out of your league Korra."

"Yea... you're right." a defeated Korra said. "I'll just stay up here and not make a fool of myself." she finished then took another swig of her drink. The DJ then switched to an old school mix starting with Bell Biv Devoe's 'Poison' then Kuvira said "That's my cue, want to come witness this?" She asked Korra who then answered "Yea, I'm not going to miss this." then they both went downstairs to the dance floor.

On the dance floor, Kuvira already found her first victim who was wooing the crowd with his dance moves. She stepped the middle of the crowd and laid out her challenge then finished with "You're about to get served!" which Korra, Bolin and Opal all face palmed and said "you're about ten years too late with that...". During the actual battle, Kuvira was dancing circles around all of her opponents to which Bolin said "when did she learn to do all that?!"

"I'm still trying to figure that out..." Korra answered looking at her roommate out there in amazement. "I'm going to the bar to grab a drink then I'm going to go upstairs in pure shame that Kuvira is about to get a truck load guys in her pocket without trying..." Korra said then she started to walk away before Kuvira grabbed her wrist and said "wait for me."

As they were walking Kuvira whispered "You didn't see it, but Asami... the girl you were looking at earlier kept staring at you. She was standing right behind you the entire time I was dancing, you should go talk to her!"

"I don't kno..." Korra was about to say before Kuvira started dragging her to the bar where Asami was sitting. She plopped Korra down on the chair next to Asami and loudly whispered "talk!" before she walked off.

"Hello, I'm Asami" the woman asked while extending out her hand.

"Umm..." Korra was starting to panic as this insanely beautiful woman was talking to her, she started to forget her name when Kuvira came back and smacked her across the head, loudly whispered "Korra!", then walked off again.

"Korra! Yea... that's my name. Korra." she finally answered, rubbing the back of her head and swearing to get Kuvira back when she gets home.

"Korra? As in Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe's daughter?" Asami asked.

"Uhh..." Korra was getting speechless again when Kuvira came back, smacked her again, and whispered "Yes!" before walking back off.

"Yes! Yes... that's me!" Korra finally answered while glaring at Kuvira.

"Wow, I didn't expect to meet royalty! Here I thought I was out of place!" an excited Asami said. Then she continued "That woman who keeps smacking you, she was destroying the dance floor. You know her?"

"That's my roommate Kuvira, she keeps me in check." Korra said as they looked on to Kuvira dancing to Mack Wilds 'Own It'. Asami laughed and said "It's good to have friends like that, looking at how she's enjoying herself out there and you're sitting here with me she must have dragged you here."

Korra laughed and said "It was the opposite actually, I dragged her here to enjoy herself and I end up being the anti-social one!"

"I'm actually on vacation here from Republic City, then when I looked up night spots every website recommended this one. As you can see, I'm a little over dressed..." Asami said as she started picking at her clothes.

"You look fine!" Korra said, still in shock Asami was talking to her.

"You're too cute." Asami said with a small chuckle. "You need to loosen up, come on.. you should dance with me." she finished as she extended out her hand for Korra to take it. Korra kept looking at her hand unsure what to do with it..

...until Kuvira came back, smacked Korra, grabbed her hand and put it in Asami's, then walked off. 'Must I do everything' Kuvira said to herself as she returned to the dance floor. Once there, the DJ then put on August Alsina's 'Kissin on my Tattoos. "I like this song" Korra said before Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders while she put her hands around her waist. To the side, Bolin, Kuvira and Opal were standing together looking on.

"How did she manage that?!" Bolin asked.

"Confidence takes you a long way my friend. And a couple slaps to the head..." Kuvira answered.

"50 yuans says she messes this up!" Bolin said.

"I can use a little extra money I'll take it... I believe in her" Kuvira said then shook Bolin's hand. Then Opal once again grabbed Bolin and dragged him so they can dance to they song together.

 _Baby I don't blame you_  
 _For being in the club_  
 _Getting all that love_  
 _Cause your so beautiful_  
 _God made you to show that off_  
 _Now I ain't ever been the jealous type of girl_  
 _But i want you to myself, I can't lie_  
 _I know we ain't on no one on one thing_  
 _But baby, It should change_  
 _Cause when I be out with other chicks I be thinking bout you_  
 _And when you be out on dates you be texting me too_  
 _Telling me to come pick you up when she drop you off_  
 _I pray to God she ain't breaking you off_

"I like your eyes." Asami said while gazing into Korra's deep blue eyes.  
"I like yours too." Korra managed to answer.

 _I don't want nobody but you_  
 _Kissin on my tattoos_  
 _I don't want nobody but me_  
 _Talkin to you_  
 _Until you fall asleep_  
 _We better stop playing (We better stop playing)_  
 _Before we mess around and someone gets hurt_  
 _I don't want nobody but you (nobody but you)_  
 _Kissin on my tattoos_

When the song ended Asami whispered into Korra's ear "Do you have any tattoos I can kiss?"

Korra was once again was speechless, leading Asami to laugh and state... "You really are too cute!" before handing her a small piece of paper. "I hope to see you again before I go home." before kissing Korra on the cheek and walking out the door.

Seeing this exchange go down, Bolin just silently handed Kuvira 50 yuans and kept staring in awe of what Korra just pulled off.

Korra was still staring into space when Kuvira punched her on the shoulder and said "Look at the lover girl, and you were just going to wallow in sorrow upstairs!"

Korra was still speechless then opened up the piece of paper which had Asami's number written in lovely handwriting with the words "Call me" at the bottom, then once again went blank at what she was holding in her hand. Kuvira then grabbed her by the arm and said "let's go home before you pass out and forget everything that happened tonight.

On the way home, Kuvira was driving and playing Camp Lo's 'Cooley High' at a low volume while Korra was still looking at the piece of paper in her hand. She then asked "Are you ever going to talk for the rest of the night or are you going to put that number in your phone before it somehow flies out the closed window knowing your luck.?"

"Oh, yea I should do that!" Korra said as she finally snapped out of it then started punching Asami's number in her contacts. Then said to Kuvira "Thanks for helping me out back there, though I do owe you a couple smacks."

Kuvira then replied "You forgot your own name, I had to do something. Plus, you still owe me food anyway."

When they got home, Korra just kicked off her shoes and laid in her bed and pressed the button on her remote to play Mack Wilds' 'the Sober Up' on her stereo. Holding up her iPhone with Asami's number displayed, her thumb is hovering over the dial button unsure if she should press it or not.

"Just call her already!" Kuvira yelled from her room.

"Argh! Fine!" Korra yelled as she hit the dial button.

A few rings went by...

"Hello?" Asami's voice said at the other end.

"Hey... umm, you... were dancing with..." Korra started to struggle

"How many times do I have to tell you you're cute tonight?" Asami said.

"I'm sorry... so umm, you still want to hang out later?"

"Sure."


	2. Bad

Korra once again woke up out of her bed to the sound of Kuvira playing loud music, her song of choice this time around was 'Check the Rhime' by A Tribe Called Quest. She rolled out of bed and hit the ground with a thud when she lost her balance. Korra then recovered and ran out the room saying "I understand the gym is closed, but must you play your music this loud every morning?! You know there's this new invention called headphones. 'Beats by Varrick', you should invest in some!"

"They're way too expensive and I hate wearing headphones when working out. Plus, you shouldn't be sleeping in this late anyway." Kuvira said, then Korra started looking up and down and her roommates choice of workout clothes. Black t-shirt, black 'Air Nation Ones' on her feet, and black mesh polyester shorts that reach her knees.

"Are those basketball shorts?" Korra asked with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Yes." was all her roommate said.

"When did you start playing basketball?!"

"This morning. When I tried going to the gym yesterday there was a team at the park having trouble recruiting a fifth person for their game of pickup. So I told them I'll return this morning to join their team and I did. Fifteen points, five assists and five rebounds... not bad for a first timer huh?" Kuvira said, proud of her accomplishment.

"Are there any other special talents you didn't tell me about these last two years?" Korra deadpanned.

"When I find out, you'll be the first person to know." Kuvira said, then continued. "By the way Korra, don't you have something you're supposed to be getting ready for?"

"I did enough studying after we got home after breakfast, my brain can't take anymore!" Korra whined while putting her hand on her forehead to signal how much she was hurting.

"Ugh... I mean tonight."

"No, I was just planning on sitting in and watching TV, there's this new cartoon out about a little boy who was trapped in an iceberg that goes on to save the world! I forget what it was called though..."

Kuvira smacked her own forehead with enough force to leave a mark. "No you idiot! Don't you have a date tonight?!"

"What are you talking abo... oh my god! I'm supposed to be taking Asami out tonight to walk around the Frozen Gardens. With the solar flare going on, the Northern Lights are going to be beautiful! How did I forget?!" Korra stated with a panicked face. "I look like crap, what am I supposed to wear?! This is bad!"

"Get ready and meet me downstairs, we're going to buy you some clothes. I'll drive, you're paying for breakfast. You still owe me." Kuvira said before she went to her bathroom to take a shower and change.

Once downstairs, Kuvira walked to her car and told Korra to get in. It was a five year old red Brassica Treant, a compact SUV manufactured by Cabbage Corp. "I know it's not the fancy Aeon you're used to, but I don't trust you driving in the nervous state you're in and I'm not going to risk getting into an accident in your car." Kuvira said as she turned the ignition.

"That's fine, when I still lived at home my dad made me drive his old Brassica Savoy pick up truck, that thing was a four wheel death trap. Still kept that car even after he ascended to Chief, says I shouldn't enjoy luxury before I lived the struggle and believe me Kuvira, that car was the definition of struggle." Korra said as she relived horrible memories of constant engine backfires. She continued "Your car isn't that old anyway, at least you have an aux input and it's my turn to pick the music" Korra said before she settled on Janet Jackson's 'What Have You Done For Me Lately'.

"Oh, so someone does listen to music made before last year?" Kuvira said with a mock surprise tone.

"Blame my parents." was all Korra said before she reclined in the passenger seat and closed her eyes.

As they pulled up to the shopping mall, Kuvira noticed someone getting out of their luxury car and walking in. "Hey Korra, you may have your date a little bit earlier than you planned... your 'bae' is here."

"Number one, please quit trying to use slang and two, WHAT?! What is she doing here?! She can't see me like this I look horrible! Kuvira, go inside and pick something nice out for me! Here, take my card!" Korra said before she threw her credit card at Kuvira and hid in the backseat of her car.

"Why are you so nervous to at least say hi? She liked the way you looked last night, so what you're in your regular house clothes! If she judges you by the way you dress you have no business even going out with her!" Kuvira said as she tried to pull Korra out of the back of the car.

"Kuvira please, I really really want to make a good second impression and that's going to be tonight. I'll text you my sizes, I trust you to pick out something nice.!"

"Fine! I shouldn't be too long" Kuvira said as she grabbed Korra's card "I'll grab some grub from the food court on the way out, I'll leave the keys in here so you can listen to music just don't do anything stupid and drive off." Then she just loudly sighed and got out the car. Korra then put on Schoolboy Q's 'Studio' then started browsing her phone. She then remembered what Kuvira wore to the club last night and said to herself "I hope she remembers this is a romantic date and not a cypher."

Kuvira walked in the mall in hopes she would never run into Asami for she didn't want to answer any questions about Korra's whereabouts. 'I'm practically playing a real life Metal Bender... Solid, or whatever Korra calls that game' she thought to herself before she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Hey! Aren't you Korra's friend from last night?!"

"Oh no..." Kuvira said to herself then started to think. 'I can keep walking and pretend I didn't hear anything, or...'

Before she finished that thought Asami ended up in front of her and said "You are! Is Korra here with you?" then she corrected herself "My apologies for being so rude, I'm Asami" she extended her hand which Kuvira took "Yes, I'm Kuvira... Korra's roommate. Unfortunately she isn't here with me, I'm just here doing personal errands." she answered thanking herself for coming up with an excuse so quickly.

"That's too bad, hey... mind if I walk with you? I would like to know what I'm getting into tonight, don't get me wrong Korra seems like a sweet girl, but you can never be too sure of these things you know?" Asami asked.

Kuvira chuckled and said "It's better you find out tonight, but I can assure you that Korra is a nice person and your date should go well. It's not really my place to discuss honestly."

"You're right I suppose, though I do want to ask about you. You really wowed everyone on the dance floor last night, but I did notice besides Korra and the couple you guys were with, you didn't have anyone with you. I find it hard to believe you're single." Asami asked, genuinely curious on why nobody swept her off her feet.

"I'm pretty much focused on my work and my career right now, plus I teach kids hip-hop at the local studio. Besides, my last relationship ended on an 'explosive' note involving a semi-automatic rifle and a hospital visit."

Asami loudly gasped and Kuvira said "It's better to not go into details."

"I agree." Asami said with a horrified look on her face.

"Though I do wonder, for a woman with as much fame, money, and status... why are you here by yourself and not flanked by a dozen bodyguards?" Kuvira asked.

"I hate it honestly, that's why I'm here so early to avoid the afternoon rush of onlookers. I'm quite thankful for you literally throwing Korra in the seat next to me last night so everyone can see I was busy. Besides I'm highly proficient in the Hung Gar style kung-fu from the Earth Kingdom and Southern Dragon Claw style taijutsu from the Fire Nation so I can defend myself pretty well." Asami said then noticed the shocked look on Kuvira's face then continued "My father poured a lot of money in self defense lessons to make sure his only child can defend herself."

"I'll make sure to not get on your bad side then..." Kuvira said, then she looked at the time on her phone and the text message she received reminded her that Korra was still in the car waiting for her. "I apologize Asami, I'm running short on time so I have to finish these errands. I hope your date goes well." Kuvira said before running off.

After carefully picking out Korra's clothes, she paid for her baggage then hurriedly walked to the food court to get some food to go before returning to the car.

Korra was inside listening to Eric Bellinger's 'Focused On You' when she noticed Kuvira walking up then unlocked the door. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"I ran into your 'bae' inside the mall and quite frankly... she can kill you inside two moves."

"What does that mean?!" Korra asked. "And quit saying 'bae' you sound weird!"

"Just trying to be with the in crowd Korra. And yes, she is quite skilled in self defense so don't break her heart Korra, or she just might break you." Korra loudly gulped and said "Hopefully I won't..."

Before Kuvira pulled off, she then grabbed the aux cord from Korra and said "it's my turn" before putting on Mobb Deep's 'Give Up the Goods'. "Don't you listen to anything other than twenty year old Republic City hip-hop these days?" Korra asked. "No." was all Kuvira said before resuming driving and nodding her head to the song.

Back at the apartment, Korra was in her room getting ready for her date while Kuvira was in the living room practicing choreography to Soho's 'Hot Music' in an attempt to merge classic swing dancing with modern day hip-hop. Kuvira then shouted "Are you ready yet, I want to see if the outfit I picked out looks nice on you!."

"Hang on!" Korra yelled before she walked outside. She was wearing a black and white checkered mini-skirt with black tights under it, blue suede shin high boots with fur outlining, a white sweater with a black winter coat over it accompanied by a white scarf and a black beret on her head.

"I admit Kuvira, you did good." said Korra then Kuvira replied "You actually thought I would steer you wrong? I knew I should've bought those clown shoes instead."

"I have about another 45 minutes before I go pick her up and I was wondering if you can... umm, teach me a few basic dance moves. I really want to show her I'm not as stiff as I was last night." Korra asked then put on her best sad puppy face. "Okay, I'll show you few moves I've been rehearsing, I'm working on combining hip-hop and classic swing dancing for my classes next week. It's not difficult to learn, just try not to forget them when it's time to dance." Kuvira said before putting on Gang Starr's 'Jazz Thing' to start her lesson.

She started to go through a few steps and said "the key is, don't try to go crazy and show off then you'll just look stupid... just stick to what you can do. I'm teaching you this because swing dancing is preferable when you have someone with you, unlike pure hip-hop which is better done by yourself or in a large group setting. Just don't try to pick her up and do anything fancy or you may hurt yourself."

"That looks like something I can do, let me give it a shot." Korra said before emulating Kuvira's foot movements getting it rather quickly.

"That's it Korra, you'll be just fine tonight. Keep this up, and we may start new jack swing dancing next weekend." Kuvira said with a smile on her face. "What's that? Is that like an advanced version of what we're doing now? I can handle it Kuvira!" Korra angrily said.

Kuvira started laughing and said "I was just kidding Korra, new jack swing is just an older version of hip-hop. It's related to swing in some ways, but you will hurt yourself trying. It was basically what I was doing last night." Kuvira said before going to the stereo, putting on 'Groove Me' by Guy, and start performing dance moves that was very complicated for Korra to even attempt.

"Not even going to try that, I'm going to get out of here before I break something just looking at you." Korra said before waving good bye and walking out the door.

The sun was still setting and Korra was driving along the coast, windows down as it was still a nice temperature before the Northern Water Tribe nightly chill kicks in. Jhene Aiko's 'Hoe' was blasting on her car stereo, then she questioned if she should even listen to this particular song before her date, then decided to switch to Rochelle Jordan's 'Follow Me' instead. She pulled up to the Yue, a 5 star luxury hotel where Asami was staying. She was about to text Asami when she heard a knock on her passenger door. She looked over to see a smiling Asami signaling to unlock her door which she did. "Hey Korra! I was actually hiding from all the media dying to take my picture, so I snuck out and hid in my car until I saw you pull in next to me." Asami said as she got in the car and Korra quickly drove off.

"You're the daughter of the man who rules over the Southern Water Tribe, how do you not deal with this?" Asami asked.

"It's easy quite honestly, keep a ultra low profile and have two cousins running the North threaten anyone who harasses me with execution via polar bear dogs." Korra answered. "Must be nice having Eska and Desna as your cousins." Asami said with a small hint of sarcasm. "They're a little bit loopy in the head, but they're fine. You remember Bolin, the guy who was at the club with me? Before he went out with his current girlfriend he used to date Eska. Went just as well as you would expect with him standing her up at the altar at their wedding and everything."

"They were going to get married?!" Asami asked

"They only known each other for a week. Luckily, that's how I came to know him... he spent a few weeks in my place hiding from her. She stopped looking for him after her father passed and she along with her brother came into power, but she tends to text me ever so often to remind Bolin to return to his true home." Korra said, taking into consideration how ridiculous that story sounded. Asami then turned up the volume on the radio when she heard Dawn Richard's 'Teen Spirit' come on.

She then said "You sound like you have such an exciting life, ever since my mother passed my father kept me within arms reach of him, this is one of the very few times I get away with him, and even then he tries to send his bodyguards to look after me but I just shoo them away."

"My life isn't very exciting either. If I'm not in school I'm usually at home playing video games, watching TV, or failing miserably at the club." Korra stated before they arrived at their destination. "Here we are, the Frozen Gardens. It's basically illuminated frozen plant life, but I love coming here at night when they give off a blue glow." She said as they got out the car. "It's beautiful…" Asami breathed before taking Korra by the arm, which she responded with a blush but was luckily able to hide it, then proceeded to walk through the park.

Korra wasn't paying attention earlier in the car but finally noticed what Asami had on, white tennis shoes, red pants and a grey hoodie. She then started looking at her own clothes and asked "Did I overdress?"

Asami laughed and said "I'm sorry! I wanted to dress more comfortably when you said we were taking a walk through the park, especially in this weather. But you do look really beautiful though, you have nice taste."

This caused Korra to face palm and admit "I'm so stupid. I really wanted to impress you since you looked really lovely last night. So I kind of sent Kuvira inside the mall to pick out my clothes, since… I … um, saw you walk in.. and, I… umm, hid in the car."

"I've said this a lot already, but you really are cute." Asami said with a genuine smile on her face. "You don't have to impress me Korra, you could've worn clown shoes for all I care and I would still be here with you. I would laugh, but I'd still be here." She kissed Korra on the cheek. "Besides, you're not the only one that plays video games here, I just beat Metal Bender Solid 5 last night."

"What?! I'm still on the last mission and I still can't get past it! I've been trying for days!" Korra exclaimed, confused that not only this beautiful, wealthy daughter of a business mogul played video games, she beat the one she's be struggling on. "You have to tell me how you did it!"

"I can always show you, mind if we take this to your apartment? I know you wanted to dance in the outdoor ball, but… it's getting pretty cold out here." Asami said, the hoodie she had on not doing enough to protect her from the elements.

"What about dinner? You made reservations at that fancy restaurant." Korra asked. "Its fine, we can stop and grab groceries on the way to your house. I'm a pretty decent cook." Answered Asami.

"Playing video games and cooking, where have you been all my life? Kuvira and I always end up eating out. Anyway, let's go… hopefully Kuvira isn't hogging the living room." Korra said before she took Asami by the hand and started walking back to the car. Once inside, Korra pressed the push start and they rode home listening to Vanessa Elisha's 'Ocean'.

After their brief stop at the grocery store, they arrived back at the apartment building to see Kuvira's SUV missing from her parking space. 'That's odd, I wonder where she is?' Korra thought to herself before letting Asami out of the car and walking her upstairs. When they walked inside, Asami looked around and said "You have a really nice place here."

"Thank you, I was going to get a smaller place but my parents forbade it so they convinced my uncle to buy this entire building and let me live here rent free so the money coming from the other tenants in this building goes directly to the state. I felt bad making everyone else pay for me to live here, so I asked him to lower everyone's rent and I'll pay the same rate along with them which he reluctantly agreed. It was still way too big and expensive for me to afford so I put out a roommate wanted ad out and in came Kuvira who transferred from Republic City. She couldn't believe she was paying so little for a place like this, then she found out who I was and decided this was a nice arrangement." Korra said the last sentence with a smirk on her lips.

Korra then sat down on the couch to turn on the game console while Asami was in the kitchen preparing the food. Using the remote she set the stereo on shuffle to play a random mix of music. The entire time Asami was cooking, Korra kept failing at the same level in the video game. "How did you do this?!" a frustrated Korra said, then when Asami was finally finished cooking, she handed Korra her plate "Beef stir fried rice and grilled chicken, not too fancy but it was what I was able to grab before the store closed", then took the controller from her.

Korra took a bite and said "Wow this is….." then dropped her fork when Asami beat the game.

"Wait! How did you…"

"Korra, you have some food on your lips." Asami interrupted.

"Where?" Korra asked while licking her lips trying to get it off.

"There." Was all Asami said before she planted a deep kiss on Korra's lips. Korra then touched her lips and breathed "Wow." With her cheeks getting hot she then said "I wish this night didn't have to end..". Asami then whispered in Korra's ears

 _"It doesn't…."_

The stereo starts playing Tiara Thomas' 'Bad' at a low volume while Asami starting laying kisses all over Korra.

 _Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it_  
 _But I sure know how to f__

Korra was unsure at how to respond at this seemingly random act of passion then was able to get a hold of the woman on top of her then asked "Are we going just a tad too fast?"

 _I'll be a bad girl, I'll prove it to you_  
 _I can't promise that I'll be good to you_

"I'm leaving this Friday, and I don't think I'll ever see you again after this, I just want to make the most of this night. I'm sorry, if this is too much I'll stop."

 _'Cuz I've had some issues_  
 _I won't commit, no, not having it_

Before Asami got up, Korra put a finger to her lips and whispered "No." Before returning Asami's kisses with some of her own, then she reached up and slowly started removing Asami's shirt. Once both women were freed of their shirts, Asami straddled over Korra and pinned her arms down. She then leaned over and whispered "I love you" before working over Korra's neck.

 _But at least I can admit that I'll be bad to you_  
 _Yeah I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you_

As their moment of passion started heating up and proceeded to begin removing more articles of clothing, the sound of the door opening and closing brought the both of them to a crashing halt.

Kuvira was looking at the half naked women with eyes wide and mouth agape.

It seemed like an eternity before she began, "I don't know what kind of 'freak session' is about to happen in here but I have to lay down some ground rules. Stay off the kitchen counter, don't use any of my things as props, and last but not least if I find any of my whipped cream missing as you cool kids would say 'I'm going to break my foot off in somebody's ass' now are we clear? Good! Now you may continue." She finished then started walking to her room. When she reached her door she turned around and asked "You all couldn't wait until at least the second date?! " before shutting the door.

Back in the living room, the pair were sitting on the couch with their hands over their faces in shame. "I would ask you to continue this in my room, but it's going to be a little… odd." Korra began.

"No, it's fine. Maybe Kuvira was right, I did move a little too fast. We have four more days together and my hotel room should we need it. So I'll say good bye." Asami then kissed Korra and finished "For now." She then got herself together, grabbed her things and gave Korra another kiss before walking out the door, leaving Korra to her thoughts.

She was going to get on her hands and knees and apologize to Kuvira tomorrow morning.


	3. Wanderer

A/N - Song is "Wanderer" by Tinashe

* * *

Kuvira was about to walk inside the apartment when she heard loud music emanating from outside the door. Listening closely she figured out the song was 'Funkin Lesson' by the X-Clan. "She doesn't listen to this, that sounds like my mix!". She then opened the door and found Korra in the living room dancing while reciting various names of elements. Kuvira then sighed and walked over to the stereo and cut it off.

"Hey Kuvira do you mind putting the music back on I'm trying to study here!" Korra yelled.

"I'm about to take a shower and lay down for a power nap, do you mind studying a little bit quieter?" a tired Kuvira replied.

"Says the woman who woke me up over the weekend for her workout. And no, just sitting there does nothing for me I have to be active or I'll forget everything!" replied Korra.

"Touche, but just keep the volume down. And why are you listening to my iPod anyway? Where's your phone?"

"I got a new one so I haven't put any music on it yet, I dropped my old one when you kinda walked in on us last night which I haven't quite apologized for yet..." Korra said as redness started spreading all over her face.

"I'm trying to forget that, I do thank you for reminding again. I mean, she seems like a nice girl and all but the first date? If I could recall, you didn't even let your ex quote on quote 'hit' until much later." Kuvira said. "And you couldn't do it in your room? Also I was serious about the whipped cream, my apple pie experience requires it." she finished.

"First off, she came initiated it so if a beautiful girl like that starts making of with me, what am I going to do? Push her off? Secondly, it just happened on the couch. Third, no... I wouldn't risk 'getting your foot broken off in my bottom'. Fourth, quit using slang! You sound weird!" Korra said while running out of breath.

"No." Kuvira deadpanned then continued "Both of you come from money, get a room next time or go to hers. Last thing I need is to hear you shouting Raava's name for three hours like last time."

"You heard that?!"

"I'm pretty sure I would be able to hear it from the Southern Water Tribe. Next time it happens, I'm breaking in your room, grabbing you by your head, drop you with a stunner, and pose with my middle fingers in the air. I've been watching a lot of pro wrestling in my downtime don't test me. " Kuvira said with a straight face and a horrified look came across Korra's. "Now, I'm going to go to my room and hit the heavy bag while you continue to study." Kuvira finished then went inside her room. Korra was still looking horrified then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kuvira's stereo start blaring Jim Johnston's 'Next Big Thing' and the woman in there rapidly hitting the bag she has set up in there.

"Yea... you've been real ornery since your break up, you're the one who needs to get laid." Korra said under her breath.

"I heard that!"

After Kuvira was done working out, she walked out to the living room where Korra was busy staring at her phone. "Did your phone steal something from you?" Kuvira said with a sarcastic tone.

"I've been waiting on Asami to text me back, but she hasn't yet. It's been hours and I don't want to keep sending her texts like I'm some sort of creep or something." Korra said on the verge of tears.

Kuvira walked over to behind the chair where Korra was sitting, leaned over and wrapped her arms around her and said "Don't be sad Korra, she's a busy woman... she'll get back to you. Want to go out and grab a bite? On me. It'll get your mind off of things."

Korra started blushing and said "Get off of me! You're too attractive to be all on me like that, and you already told me you're not into me like that unless that somehow changed. And two, you're all sweaty! Eww."

Kuvira started laughing then leaned off of her, lightly punched her in the shoulder, ruffled her hair and walked to the kitchen. "I'm not, but should I change my mind you'll be the first person I call, but don't bank on that anytime soon... or in this lifetime." Kuvira said.

"You're such a tease." Korra said before the roommates hear the sound of someone banging on the door. "I got it" Kuvira said before she walked over and turned the handle.

Kuvira opened the door.

 **"AHHH!"**

Then promptly closed it.

"What was that?!" Korra asked why hurrying over to Kuvira's side.

"Your cousin Eska is here." Kuvira said, face flushed of all color like she seen a ghost.

"Spirits Kuvira..." Korra said then opened the door to greet the 'crazy ice princess' as everyone calls her.

"Where is my Bolin?" Eska asked in a serious manner. "Last time I checked he was cohabiting this domicile with you. He needs to come home."

"Eska, that all happened over a year ago. He left you, got himself a new girlfriend and is living a happy life... which is not here! That woman who shut the door on you lives here now, and where's Desna?!" Korra asked, perplexed on why her twin brother who was figuratively stuck at the hip with Eska wasn't by her side.

"My brother is back at the palace, though that doesn't concern you cousin Korra." Eska said then slowly sauntered over to Kuvira who started backing up to the point of tripping over the couch behind her. "I see you replaced that boy with a new girlfriend, I'm impressed" she said to Korra as she looked Kuvira up and down to which Korra replied "Kuvira? That's not my girlfriend, she's just my slightly overbearing roommate."

"Overbearing roommate, girlfriend... same thing" Eska said before she started walking out the door.

"Next time you see Bolin, tell him I'm waiting." she said as she exited the apartment.

After she left, Korra walking over to Kuvira who was still cowering on the couch and said "She's gone now you can get up." Kuvira opened her eyes and wiped the sweat off her brow and said "Thank goodness. I'm sorry Korra, there's very few things I'm scared of in this world and your cousins are one of them. I always get this feeling they are going to rip my soul out of my body with their eyes every time I see them on the news. Having one of them show up at our doorstep was a nightmare that came true.

Korra then laughed and hugged Kuvira from behind and said "Aww, does the big strong Kuvira need little ol me to protect her from the crazy ice princess?"

"If you value your life you would get off me right now."

"Nope." Korra said while tightening her hold on Kuvira's waist.

"It's your funeral then." Kuvira said before she grabbed Korra's head and dropped her with that stunner she mentioned earlier. She then grabbed a pillow off the couch and started hitting her with it. "I told you not to test me Korra!" she yelled as she continued hitting the woman laying on the floor. Korra then dodged a hit then grabbed another pillow off the couch and started retaliating. "You don't scare me! I'm the undisputed pillow fighting champion" she yelled then started trading blows with her roommate.

"Wait!" Kuvira yelled then Korra stopped her attack. "We need music." Kuvira just pressed play on her iPod and Amy Winehouse's 'In My Bed' came on. "Ehh... that'll work" she said then surprised Korra with a smack to the face with a pillow. "You cheater!" Korra yelled then started hitting Kuvira back.

Twenty minutes later the pair was laid out on the floor in sheer exhaustion. "Told you...not...to... test me..." Kuvira managed to wheeze out.

"What...ever..." Korra managed to say before they both succumbed to their sleep.

Two hours into their nap, they heard another knock on the door. "Ugh... who is going to get that?" Korra asked. "I got it last time and it was your cousin staring into my soul with her death eyes, it's your turn." Kuvira said. "But you're like a foot closer to the door, so you should get it." Korra tiredly replied. "Ugh... fine." Kuvira said as the knocking became more intense. "I'm on my way! Sheesh!" Kuvira yelled before opening the door.

A young woman wearing a grey hoodie came barreling in and wrapped her arms around Kuvira and buried her face in Kuvira's chest.

"Oh Korra! It was horrible!" the woman sobbed, getting Kuvira's shirt damp.

Kuvira then took a peek at the face inside the hood. "Asami? Umm, I've been called many things but Korra isn't one of them. I mean I'm attractive and all and you probably want me to be Korra but I assure it won't work out between us." she finished trying to peel Asami off her.

Asami slowly looked up at Kuvira's face and a horrified expression came over her when she realized the one she was pouring out her emotions to wasn't Korra.

The slowly redding Asami put her palm on her forehead and said "I am so sorry, I somehow managed to embarrass myself in front of you twice in less than a twenty four hour period. I do sincerely apologize for last night Kuvira." Asami said with a deep bow.

Kuvira put her hand on Asami's shoulder and said "It's fine, just know that Korra's room is less than a few feet from the couch next time you two decide to get passionate." then smiled.

"Speaking of which, is Korra around? I really do need to talk to her." Asami asked with a bit of urgency. Kuvira then pointed at the figure laying on the ground behind her sleeping. When Asami questioningly looked at Kuvira, she replied "Pillow fight. She lost, but would never admit it."

"Is this a bad time, I do need to talk to her but I don't want to wake her up either if she's exhausted." Asami asked.

A devilish grin came over Kuvira's face and said "Not at all, as a matter of fact... I'll wake her up.". Kuvira then walked over to the stereo, moved a speaker right next to Korra's head, grabbed her iPod and selected Nas' 'Made You Look' from her playlist.

"Watch this." she said to the watching Asami in a low voice and pressed play.

Korra darted up and started yelling "What the heck Kuvira?! You almost blew my ears out!" which Kuvira replied by uncontrollably laughing. "You should've seen your face Korra it was priceless! Oh by the way, Asami is here"

Korra then shouted "What?!" then turned around to see Asami trying her hardest to control her giggling to no avail. "You saw Kuvira make a fool out of me?! She is going to get wrecked first chance I get."

Asami then managed to put a serious look on her face and said "Can we talk in private Korra, there's something I really need to ask you." and with that statement Kuvira just scoffed and said "Fine, be like that." and sauntered over to her room, slammed the door and threw on Jeru the Damaja's 'My Mind Spray' in her headphones.

Korra motioned Asami to lay down on the couch, before their conversation started they heard a loud "Take it to Korra's room, and stay the hell away from my whipped cream!" come from Kuvira's room. Korra retorted with a loud "Shove it!" before asking Asami what's wrong.

"My father showed up at my hotel wanting to keep a closer eye on me after finding out I've been sending his guards away. I had a huge argument over him about not needing to be under his constant eye like I'm still that little girl wondering what happened to mommy. So I stormed out without thinking... and I had nowhere to go where he couldn't find me so I decided to come here." Asami then took both of Korra's hands into hers and looked her in the eyes and asked "Please let me stay here with you and Kuvira until its time for me to leave, I have money to help out around here, I can cook... I can clean, just... I have to get away from him for a while, please Korra!" Asami pleaded with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Korra slowly answered "We've only known each other for two days and you're already asking to..."

Kuvira interrupted from her room again "It's only for a few days Korra, she has money... she already says she can cook. I don't see the problem personally, but that's none of my business!" she finished before taking a sip of water.

"How are you even hearing this from in there?" Korra yelled back, then turned to Asami and said "It's fine I suppos..." Asami interrupted Korra with a hug and a kiss. "Thank you!" she said before running to the door and grabbing her luggage which was still outside in the hallway. "I see you were prepared for a positive answer." Korra said with a smirk on her face. " A beautiful wealthy girl showing up at my doorstep asking if she can live here for a while, logic and a potential backhand from my roommate dictates that I would've been a fool to turn you down." she finished.

Asami laughed and said "Judging by what I saw at the club the other night, Kuvira does indeed pack a powerful back hand." She the then reached inside one of her bags and pulled out some groceries. "Hopefully you guys didn't have any plans to go out because I planned on cooking a special dinner."

Kuvira then ran out the room, darted over to Asami and put an arm around her shoulders and said "Welcome home." Asami started blushing, not because of Kuvira showing a random act of emotion due to hearing about food.

Kuvira had taken off her shirt and was in nothing but a pair of track pants and a sports bra. Kuvira then looked down at herself and inwardly groaned "Oh, my apologies. I was about to take a shower when I heard something about you making food... I'll go make myself scarce now." she said then walked back to her room.

Asami then walked over to Korra and whispered "How do you live with her and not at least try to..."

"I tried, believe me." was all Korra said before setting the groceries on the counter.

Later, Asami was preparing dinner and Kuvira stepped out the shower wearing black leggings and a white t-shirt. Kuvira smelled the food and the air and said "That smells good, I would think for a rich girl you would have a fleet of chefs cooking for you."

"I did, but as I grown up I knew I was going to have to eventually cook for myself so I had our head chef teach me." Asami said as she was slicing vegetables on the cutting board.

"I wish Korra would've done the same thing..." Kuvira said in a sly voice to Asami which Korra overheard. "I wise woman once told me, don't throw stones if you live in a glass house Kuvira!" she yelled from the living room where she was watching a cartoon. "That boy and the girl with those hair loopies are totally going to hook up when this is over, and why does that kid with the boomerang not have any special powers?!" she said to whoever is listening to her rants while she is watching TV.

"You're a little too old to be watching cartoons Korra..." Kuvira deadpanned as she plopped down next to Korra to see what about this show has her so enraptured.

"I think it's adorable." Asami said as she placed Korra and Kuvira's plates in front of them. "Pancit noodles with veggies, chicken dumplings, and fried scallops." she said as she sat on the couch next to Korra.

Kuvira took a bite and said "Can this arrangement be permanent, like.. do you have to go back to Republic City?" and continued to scarf down her food. She looked at the action going down on the TV and said "I'll admit it, that blind girl is kick ass."

"Ha! I said you'd like it." Korra shouted with a triumphant whoop. "I already can't wait until Part 2 comes out, supposedly it takes place years after this. Hopefully it's something completely different than that Fire Nation anime I watched about that kid and the fox living inside of him, that time skip was only a few years." Korra stated while finishing up her plate. "You're such a dork." Kuvira said while grabbing everyone's plate to wash.

"That means so much coming from the bookworm who tries to use slang she picks up from Twitter!" Korra snapped back.

Asami who was trying to contain her laughter asked "Is this an everyday thing?"

"Yes." they both said simultaneously.

Asami's face then turned downcast and said "I'm going to miss this when I leave..."

Kuvira then motioned to Korra to do something about it and the younger woman asked "Hey, do you want to go for a walk outside? It's unusually warm tonight."

"Sure."

Once outside, the pair of women were walking around the upscale apartment complex hand in hand.

"Do you have to leave?" Korra asked.

 _You're a wanderer_  
 _She's moving on tonight to find_

"Yes."

 _You're living in between the lines_  
 _You roam, wanderer_

"Why?"

 _Stuck in between the space and time_  
 _Lost in your mind_

"I have to. I only came here for a brief respite from the chaos in Republic City. I'm in line to take over for Future Industries when my father decides to step down. I can't just run from my responsibilities Korra." Asami said with a serious look on her face.

 _Is it, telling yourself you'll make it?_  
 _Don't know where you be going_

"Is it because you want to, or you're being forced into it. You shouldn't let buzzwords like 'destiny' or whatever dictate your life. If you live accord to other people's expectations you'll never be happy!" Korra said with an equally stern look.

 _Sick, too dis-circulated_  
 _Lack of blood up in your system_

"You of all people should understand the position I'm in Korra. You're Chief Tonraq's sucessor when he decides to step down from ruling the South. Do you really want to let your family down should you run from that?"

 _And you ain't getting nowhere if you always play the victim_  
 _Oh, there's a world if you get up_

"I live my life the way I want to, and if my father or anyone else has a problem with it they will just have to deal with it. Besides, he's the South's first Chief since they declared independence from the North, it's not like I have some sort of ancient family legacy I have to live up to. Same thing goes for you Asami, your father founded the company so it's not like you're going to be breaking some sort of tradition either. People should be chosen based on their ability, not their family ties and I'm far from the type of person that can run an entire country."

 _Oh, watch me go (watch me, watch me)_  
 _Watch me go_

Asami smiled and planted a soft kiss on Korra's lips. "You're right."

 _It's my body, my logic, can't stop it_  
 _So steady, can't try me, can't tell me_  
 _I roll_

She continued "I'll sleep on it I guess, I have three more days to spend with you. Regardless of what my decision may be, there's one thing I want you to know Korra."

"What's that."

"I love you, and if I have to leave I don't want you to ever forget that." a tearful Asami said before planting another kiss on Korra.

"I love you too." a breathless Korra said before reciprocating her kiss.

The couple then took each others hand and proceeded to walk back to their building.

Seventy-two more hours.


	4. Making Love In The Rain

Kuvira came home to the sound of a piano playing. "Someone is using that thing?" then opened the door to find Asami on the piano playing a melody.

"I've never thought that piano would get any use, it came with the place. Neither Korra or I play it so we just let it sit there and look pretty." Kuvira said. Asami turned around and stated "Another benefit of being a 'rich kid', piano lessons." and resumed playing the piano. "I was more of kid who liked banging on drums, as you can see by the minor drum set sitting right there catching dust. I don't have the time for it these days, plus I can't really play it while Korra is around anyway before she tries to attack me." Kuvira said while sitting on the piano bench next to Asami.

"Though I do recognize that melody you're playing." Kuvira then pointed out, having figured out that Asami was playing Ahmad Jamal's 'I Love Music'. "You do?" Asami said with a shocked look on her face, I never took you to be into jazz music, especially with your dance moves.

"Classical was my first love, followed by jazz, then hip-hop." Then an idea popped into Kuvira's head. "Keep playing that melody you just did, and I'll get on the drum set. Let's have a little jam session before Korra gets home from school. Then I'll rub it in her face how much fun I had with her girlfriend while she was gone." she finished with a devilish grin.

"You're so bad, but that sounds like a great idea! Let's do it!" Asami excitedly said, then Kuvira dusted off the drum set and sat down, grabbed her drumsticks off the ground and started playing a beat, then motioned for Asami to speed up her tempo to match her.

Kuvira didn't think Asami would know what song they were playing but almost lost her concentration when Asami started singing "Who's world is this?! It's mine, it's mine, it's mine!".

Kuvira looked at her in amazement, then started joining in singing the hook to Nas' 'The World Is Yours'.

The pair went on for the next fifteen minutes loudly singing "Who's world is this?! It's mine, it's mine, it's mine!". When they were done, they ended their jam session with an emphatic "It's yours!" and sat there laughing at what they just accomplished.

"Now it's your turn to tell me how you knew that record." Kuvira asked.

"A television show I watched says 'If you can't quote Illmatic, you're ignorant!'" Asami exclaimed. Kuvira then rushed over to her side, got on one knee and mockingly said. "Marry me."

Asami laughed Kuvira's faux proposal off and said "I don't think Korra would appreciate that, and besides I was never one to restrict myself to one genre anyway... if it sounds good I'll listen to it."

"You're rich, can cook and can quote Illmatic, and you got with Korra?! Is there something wrong with me, am I ugly? I need to reevaluate my life." Kuvira said with a fake sad tone. "No but seriously, she's a good girl and hopefully whatever happens between you two has a happy ending." she said then put a hand on Asami's shoulder.

Asami's expression turned downcast and said "Hopefully you're right, if I leave in two days I don't know if I would be able to come back here often if I took over my father's company. I still have until Thursday to think on it." Asami said and then asked Kuvira "What about you? I know about Korra, but I know next to nothing about you and how you ended up here rather than you showed up at Korra's doorstep when she put an ad out."

Kuvira once again sat down next to Asami on the piano bench and started. "I'm from Zaofu, a city located south of Ba Sing Se in the Earth Kingdom. It's ran by a woman named Suyin Beifong who took me in when I was roughly eight years old I think. I remember next to nothing about my early childhood other than the fact my parents resented me due to the financial strain I put on them. So they threw me in some rag tag orphanage until Suyin came in and adopted me."

"That's horrible Kuvira, I'm so sorry!" Asami said, then asked "You mentioned Suyin Beifong. Is she related to Republic City's police commissioner Lin Beifong by any chance?"

"They're estranged half-sisters." Kuvira answered then continued "Zaofu was Suyin's vision of a utopia. Free of hatred, full of the arts, and powered by the latest technology. But it isn't without it's limits. The geothermal power that fuels Zaofu is finite, and although it's not happening yet... we are going to run out of that power in a few years. That's where I come in, I told Suyin that we can utilize the power of the lake bordering Zaofu as a new source, but nobody in Zaofu knew anything of hydroelectric power. So as soon as I graduated high school, Suyin sent me to Republic City to seek out Lin Beifong, although they didn't talk in almost three decades... Lin was more than welcoming to me and set me up in an apartment near the Central Police Station where she can keep an eye on me while I go to school."

"That doesn't sound like the Commissioner Beifong I know, when my father was enthralled in a corruption scandal, she led the investigation and she was less than nice to me..." Asami said, not sure if they were talking about the same person.

"Don't get me wrong, Lin is for the lack of a better word... 'crabby', but I think it was because I was her lost sister's adopted child she took me in like I was her own, though she doesn't have much love for Suyin herself. Continuing on, during my sophomore year at Republic City Tech, I realized that the program I was enrolled in wasn't going teach me to skills I needed to plan a hydroelectric dam that would suit Zaofu's needs. So, I researched the hydroelectricity that powers the Northern Water Tribe and decided to transfer here right before my junior year. When I graduated, I decided to take a few semesters off to become a planner for a new dam they're building in the northeast while teaching dance three nights a week. This fall however, I plan on starting my masters program then I'm going to return to Zaofu when I graduate." Kuvira finished, feeling kind of weird for telling a woman she only known for a few days her story, but the only other person she told was Korra so it felt relieving telling someone else.

"That is quite a journey Kuvira, and I wish you nothing but the best of luck. Unfortunately for me, my father pays for professors to fly in around the world to teach me business so I can take over for him when he steps down. But there is one part of your story you omitted that I always wanted to know since I first ran into you in the mall." Asami inquired.

"What's that?"

"How did you end up shooting your ex?"

Kuvira laughed and said "He was Suyin's oldest son Bataar. He declared his love for me while we were both in high school in Zaofu. I kept saying no because I looked at him as more of a brother than anything else, but he was persistent and I appreciated that so I eventually fell for him. We were separated for a while when I decided to go Republic City, while he opted to follow in his father's footsteps to become an engineer. Months back, he came up here to visit me during winter break so we decided to go elk hunting since this is the Northern Water Tribe and hunting is a big thing here. As I was aiming my rifle at the elk, Bataar shot out in front of me because a squirrel was chasing him... and I accidentally shot my rifle grazing him in his leg. We broke up shortly after, and Suyin was pretty mad at me... though Lin got a good laugh out of it when I told her."

Asami threw her head back in laughter and said "Now that's the Beifong I know! You sure have an interesting life Kuvira." she finished while Korra was walking in with bags under her eyes.

"Korra!" Asami shouted and threw her arms around her lover and gave her a kiss. "Welcome home! How was your day?"

Korra tiredly smiled and said "Exam, after exam, after exam... but it sure does feel nice coming home to you Asami." then she planted a kiss on her lips. "I'm just going to take a shower to get this smell of education off me, and take a nice long nap." Korra finished and headed off to her room. Kuvira motioned Asami to come over to where she was and talked in a low voice "I know Korra doesn't have any classes tomorrow so you two should go out when she wakes up. I have to teach class tonight, and I don't want to come home to find you two cooped up in here. Especially in the position I found you two a few nights ago, you can keep that in her room."

"Sounds like a plan, but I don't know a lot spots around here."

"There's a place at Katara Falls northeast of here. I noticed it when scouting possible locations for the new dam, it's beautiful there during the sunset. I would be there myself if I weren't... you know, single. It's getting warmer at night due to the oncoming spring, so cook up a nice little picnic and have yourselves a romantic night out. Give me your phone and I'll plug in the coordinates." Kuvira said, then took Asami's phone and put in the directions on her app.

"I appreciate it Kuvira." Asami said before giving the woman a quick peck on the cheek. Kuvira rubbed her cheek and said "Don't do that now or I'll go with you tonight and just leave Korra here asleep." with a hint of sarcasm.

"Have fun." Kuvira finished then retired to her room to go over blueprints for the new dam while listening to Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth's 'T.R.O.Y.' while Asami was going to lay on the couch reading a book while listening to Erykah Badu's 'On and On'.

A few hours later Asami found herself having just waken up from a nap. Kuvira was gone and it was getting close to sunset. Not wanting to miss her romantic picnic, she hurriedly packed a few sandwiches and snacks in a basket and rushed over to Korra's room to wake her up. "Hey..." she said while softly stroking Korra's hair. "I want to take you out tonight for a picnic before the sun sets."

Korra tiredly turned over and said "Do I have to get ready?"

Asami smiled, kissed Korra on the forehead and said "No. You're fine just as you are. But you've been sleeping for a while so at least brush your teeth."

Korra laughed and said "You're so mean!" grabbed a pillow and lightly hit her lover with it. "Fine! I'll get up, give me a minute."

After Korra got ready and slipped on some shoes, Asami took her by the hand and ran down to Korra's car. "Kuvira gave me the directions, I'll tell you where to go."

"Kuvira picked this place out? We're gonna die. She isn't exactly the most romantic person in the world and whatever she picked out has a population doing twenty five to life." Korra said as she pressed the push start and Rico Love's 'They Don't Know' was airing over the radio. "Give Kuvira a chance Korra, I trust her." Asami said as Korra drove off.

As they were driving, Korra was pointing out various establishments to Asami. "Over there is the dance studio where Kuvira teaches, wanna go make a quick stop before we get on the highway? We'll be in and out and sunset isn't for another hour and a half, plus it won't take us very long to get there." Korra asked.

"Sure! I'd love to see her in action!" Asami said, then Korra pulled over to the open parking spot on the street. As they walked up, they saw Kuvira in there glance up at the pair walking over and Korra swore she saw Kuvira mouth 'Oh no...' before they walked in.

As they walked in, the sound of Christina Aguilera's 'Still Dirrty' was blaring on the studio speakers, Kuvira had her students take a break while she walked up to the couple.

"What are you doing here?! Aren't you two supposed to be somewhere... not here!" Kuvira asked. Korra answered "Asami wanted to see you at work, we'll be out of your hair in a few minutes."

Kuvira sighed and said "Fine. As you heard, I am doing the hip-hop/jazz infused lesson this week. Then this weekend I'm going to rehearse new jack swing to teach the kids next week which should be fun. Though unfortunately, the new interpretive dance teacher who just arrived doesn't approve of the dances I'm teaching the students. Ugh, here she comes right now."

"Korra?" said the older woman walking up to the trio.

"Kya?!" Korra shouted.

"Wait.. you know each other?!" a shocked Kuvira asked.

"Yea, this is Kya from the Southern Water Tribe. She is...or was my father's spiritual adviser and a long time family friend. She's Master Tenzin's and United Forces Army Commandant Bumi's sister!" Korra said

Asami interjected "Wait... she's Commandant Bumi's sister? He never told us about a sister and Future Industries always performs our armament deals with the United Forces through him."

Then Kuvira piped in "Same here, I lived right about the studio Master Tenzin taught at in Republic City, I never knew he had a brother or sister."

"Yes, they are my siblings. And Korra, I enjoyed being your father's adviser but at the end of the day I'm a free spirit. So I decided to travel the world to teach young minds dancing. You two walked right in when I was about to school this young person on 'real' dancing" Kya said while looking up and down at Kuvira. "Unlike you, I got with the times. Don't take your anger out at me because the only people you're teaching are the dust bunnies that inhabit your part of the studio." Kuvira snapped back. "Maybe those dust bunnies would have company if I shave off those things you call eyebrows and threw them in there!" Kya said while getting in Kuvira's face. "Says the woman who's a birthday away from getting in the movies for cheap!" Kuvira then mockingly put her phone to her head and said "Hey! It's the retirement home, you're late for your meds!"

"Ok! Ok!" Korra cut in and split the women up before this conflict escalated. "You two be good, Asami and I are about to take off to Katara Falls and I hope I don't have to testify in court by the time we get back because I'm going to pretend I don't know either of you, c'mon Asami lets go." Korra finished before taking her girlfriend by the arm and dragging a visibly confused Asami out the door.

Resuming their journey, Wale and Rihanna's 'Bad' Remix was playing then the pair just looked at each other and started laughing. "That song brings back great memories." Asami says while fighting a giggling fit. Korra replied "It was embarrassing, but I will never forget the look on Kuvira's face when she walked in, I wish I had taken a picture."

Asami had a dirty look on her face then asked "Want to make our own remix, we never had a chance to finish the original."

"I've been waiting for you to ask! Now I have to get to this place!" Korra slyly replied then proceeded to press her foot on the pedal.

They arrived at a remote location located off a dirt road, the couple got out of the car and started to marvel at the surroundings. The rushing waters of Katara Falls to left and a panorama of the Northern Water Tribe skyline in the distance to the right.

"Wow." Korra managed to breathe out.

"This is beautiful." Asami said, then looked at Korra with a smile on her face. "Told you to trust Kuvira."

Korra replied still in awe at the view "How on earth did she find this place?"

"She found it during a survey here, she told me to take you here for she doesn't have a reason to come here by herself." Asami said with a twinge of sadness. "Don't worry about her, she's a strong woman... she'll find someone, then all four of us can be happy... together." Korra says while looking at Asami with fierce eyes at the last word.

Asami then set up the picnic area, then motioned for Korra to sit down and come join here. Korra laid down on the picnic blanket and guided Asami to curl up against her. Korra then wrapped her arms arms around her girlfriend. Janet Jackson's 'Funny How Time Flies' softly playing from the car near them, Korra then kissed Asami on the forehead and said

"Don't leave me."

Asami looked away from Korra and said "I can't promise that..."

Korra then took both of Asami's hands into hers, looked at her with those determined blue eyes and asked "What if I come with you?"

"Don't leave your life on account of me Korra..."

"Don't give me that again Asami. Ever since my father became Chief, everyone has been grooming me to become his successor. I don't want that at all, that's why I left home to come here. Yes, being related to the Water Tribe rulers has it's perks, but becoming them is something I don't want. I just want to live my life, and if that life involves me ripping myself out of my roots once again and coming with you back to Republic City so be it. We've only known each other for less than a week but I don't care, I don't want this to end..."

"I don't want it to end either..."

Asami then stole Korra's lips with a hungry kiss, waiting for this moment since their last attempt was ungracefully interrupted by Korra's roommate. A moan escaped Korra's lips as she started nipping at Asami's exposed neck. Bodies melded together and tongues explored each others mouths as the pair started their ascent into passion. Pieces of clothing were slowly removed one after another, and when the two lovers were completely bare, Korra softly pushed Asami off and said "Wait!"

A flushed and heavy breathing Asami said "What is it?"

Korra reached over to her phone and held down the power button to cut it off. Asami then smiled, grabbed her phone, but decided to put it on airplane mode. She noticed the minor rain shower starting to fall, then put on Herb Alpert's 'Making Love In the Rain' to help set the mood.

 _Making love in the rain,_  
 _I can't believe the joy it brings me._

The couple then resumed, letting the lust for each other escape their confines. Asami's fingers were entwined in Korra's brown hair, holding her lover close to her while Korra's hands explore Asami's body. While Asami was kissing Korra, she felt wetness on her cheeks.

 _Making love all alone,_  
 _I hear the rain on my window._

Korra was crying.

 _It's just a little thing,_  
 _but it means so much to me._

Asami was slowly kissing her tears away while asking "What's wrong?"

 _Our bodies together,_  
 _while the rain plays a melody._

"Forty eight hours from now, you might not even be here with me.."

 _Every raindrop makes think of you._ _There is nothing that I'd rather do than..._  
 _Making love in the rain,_  
 _I can't believe the joy it brings me._

Asami then put a finger to Korra's lips "shhh, don't even think about that right now."

 _When we're done - all alone,_  
 _I hear the rain on my window._

Her eyes then drifted down to the rest of Korra's body, not realizing the both of them had rid of their clothes a while ago. "You're so beautiful" Asami breathed before once again capturing Korra's ready mouth with her own. Asami slowly lowered the pair back to the ground, then Korra took a minute to gaze at Asami below her.

Korra then lowered her face to Asami's then started explore the side of her face with her tongue, when she reached her hear whispered with a lustful tone in her voice. "What do you want me to do next?"

Asami grabbed Korra's face with both hands and look at her with eyes full of passion.

"Make sure I will never forget this night."

* * *

What seemed like an eternity later, the pair were laying there in peaceful bliss... bodies entwined together, soaked in a mixture of sweat and other byproducts of their lovemaking, plus the soft rain shower did no favors in helping them keep dry. Asami had her arm around Korra who was curled up on her chest sleeping while she looked up at the stars.

Two more days.


	5. Control

A/N - Every song mentioned in this chapter is by Janet Jackson

* * *

 **Act I: The Pleasure Principle**

After dance class ended, Kuvira started to close the studio for the night. After cutting the lights off, grabbing her jacket and started walking out, an idea popped in her head. She cut the lights back on and went to the storage closet to grab something. Digging around, she found a bright red vinyl album cover labeled "Control".

Suyin had purchased the album almost thirty years ago when it first released and always danced to it at night in her room while everyone was asleep, her song of choice always being the fifth track on the album, though she made sure to turn it up a little bit louder when she knew Lin had Tenzin in the next room. Even after leaving Republic City, traveling the world, and eventually founding Zaofu the matriarch always practiced the choreography for that particular song in secrecy, since she taught all of her students traditional ballet during the day it was the one time she was able to 'let go of her earthly tether' and be free. However, during one of her secret sessions she was caught by one of her students, rather her daughter she adopted a few years before: Kuvira.

Suyin didn't know at the time but Kuvira been watching her perform that same routine at night ever since she took her in, always afraid to reveal herself in fear of getting in trouble for being up so late. That particular time Kuvira had tripped over a speaker wire and revealed herself to the matriarch. Scared that she was going to get in trouble, Kuvira had started running away but Suyin told her it was alright and she wasn't in trouble. After her fears had dissipated, Kuvira asked the older woman in amazement how did she do that, and why doesn't she teach the class.

 _"Everyone has their own hobby and this is mine, I've always wanted to become a famous dancer since I was a young girl and doing the choreography for this song always helps with that. Ever since I saw that music video many years ago I was amazed that a someone can move like that and the teenage girl in me wanted to memorize the steps. So I practice over and over, though my dreams of becoming a famous dancer are long over it reminds me of times I spent in Republic City with my mother and sister."_

 _"Can you teach me?"_ a wide eyed Kuvira asked the older woman.

Suyin smiled and patted the girl on the head and said _"Sure, but you can't tell anyone else. This is just between me and you..."_

Snapping back into the present, Kuvira gazed at the near three decade old vinyl album. When she left Zaofu for Republic City she had pleaded with Suyin to let her take the album with her. Suyin reluctantly agreed, saying that she has a digital version of the album on her music player. Kuvira then got the old vinyl player out the storage closet and hooked it up to the studio speaker system. She then carefully removed the album from it's folder and placed it in the player. She started adjusting the needle to the track she wanted. 'Why did I not just use mp3s again?!' she thought as she started to struggle with how a vinyl player works.

As the familiar sound of 'Pleasure Principle' start blaring over the speakers, Kuvira started thinking back to the first day of when Suyin taught her those dance steps. She grabs a bottle of water out the fridge and takes a sip, and starts stretching out. Kuvira takes a look into the studio mirrors, then the moves Suyin first taught her a decade ago starts naturally bursting out. The choreography at this point is almost like a second language to Kuvira, not even having to think about the next steps she is going to take but just lets her body move on it's own like Suyin told her a long time ago. Another thing she does, while Su didn't exactly teach her this but does on her own will, is to lip sync the song while she is dancing just like Suyin did thirty years ago in her bedroom back in Republic City.

* * *

 **Act II: If**

After she performed the backflip off a table near the end of the song, a loud coughing noise interrupted her routine.

Kya, the older rival dance instructor who doesn't approve of Kuvira's teachings is looking at her with a smug grin on her face. "Aren't you a little young to be dancing to that song?" she asked.

Kuvira glared at the older woman with a look of contempt "First off, what are you doing here I thought you went home for the night? Secondly, just because you graduated college when this song was new doesn't mean I can't dance to it!"

Kya scoffed and said "I forgot my phone here, you know these days you can't be caught dead without a form of communication in your hand. So I came back to retrieve it and lo and behold, I find you here doing your little routine. Also, I was in my senior year of college when this song came out. But that just leads me to ask, why are you dancing to that song? Is it something else you concocted to further distance these kids from proper dancing?"

"No. This is personal." was all Kuvira said before she found Kya face to face with her.

"You know, I always tried to perform those dance steps when I was younger. I would be in my dorm room at night watching the music video come on and try to mimic her steps. Didn't work out too well, probably why I do more traditional Water Tribe dancing now when I think back on it." Kya said, looking up at the ceiling reminiscing about her past.

"So your crusade against modern style dancing was pretty much because you couldn't do it?!" Kuvira retorted with her arms crossed.

Kya then interrupted "Enough about me. Why are you here so late anyway, an attractive woman like yourself should have someone at home waiting for you."

"I don't have anyone." was all Kuvira said before she started to grab her jacket and walk out.

Kya stopped her and said "I find that hard to believe. Don't tell me you're one of those types that is a 'career woman' and doesn't have the time for a man?!"

"Exactly what it is, now let me go."

Kya refused to let up her grip, then seductively whispered in her ear "Or is it because you never tasted the sweet nectar of the other side before?"

Kuvira's face was contorted in sheer confusion, then all the color vanished off it when she realized exactly what Kya was saying. Remembering the events that took place with her roommate five months ago, Kuvira shoved the older woman away from her and said "It's not that type of party Kya, now if you would just let me go."

Kya stopped the younger woman again and said "What's the matter? Intimidated by an older woman?"

Kuvira wasn't going to lie to herself, even after all the 'old' jokes she cracked at Kya's expense, she was a very attractive woman especially being over thirty years her senior. Kya noticed the gears whirling around in Kuvira's head and she pulled out a chair and asked the raven haired woman to sit down.

She then pulled out her phone and connected the aux cord to the studio's system and picked out a song then pressed play. The sound of 'If...' started filling up the studio room then Kya started slowly dancing around the sitting Kuvira.

 _Sittin over here_  
 _Starin in your face_  
 _With lust in my eyes_  
 _Sure don't give a damn and ya_  
 _Don't know that I've been dreamin of ya in_  
 _My fantasies_

Kuvira was trying to figure out just what was going on right now. Watching Kya seductively dance for her was making her feel a way she hasn't felt in five months. She wasn't sure if she was liking this are wishing she was on her way home right now. Listening to these lyrics, Kuvira wondered why Kya picked out this particular song. Was she really holding these feelings for her?

 _Never once you looked at me_  
 _Don't even realize that I'm wantin you_  
 _To fulfill my needs_  
 _Think what you want_  
 _Let your mind free_  
 _Run free to a place no one dares to_

Kya was grinding against her lap all the while Kuvira rages the war inside her head, determined not to reach her breaking point and give in to Kya's seduction. Even though she can just as easily get up and high tail it out of the studio, something was keeping her glued to the seat. It's been over five months since Kuvira got any action and she is craving for it bad.

 _How many night I've laid in bed excited over you_  
 _I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways_  
 _I've gotten there so many times I wonder how bout you_  
 _Day and night_  
 _Night and day_  
 _All I've got to say is_

Kya then straddled Kuvira and grabbed both sides of her head, running her hands through her hair while whispering the chorus as it played over the speakers.

 _If I was your girl_  
 _Oh the things I'd do to you_  
 _I'd make you call out my name_  
 _I'd ask who it belongs to_  
 _If I was your woman_  
 _The things I'd do to you_

Kya then grabbed Kuvira by her temple and started shaking her head from right to left, emulating the choreography from the music video.

 _But I'm not_  
 _So I can't_  
 _Then I won't_  
 _But_

As Kya was ready to whisper the last line of the chorus, she lowered her lips dangerously close to Kuvira's

 _If I was your girl_

Then passionately kissed her.

Kuvira resisted for about... a millisecond before opening her mouth to welcome the older woman's tongue. Kuvira started running her fingers through Kya's gray-tinged hair then slightly pulled back in order to say "Wait, we can't do this...

….Not here at least, let's go back to my place."

* * *

 **Act III: Control**

The next day, the sunset rising over the waterfalls caused Korra to open a single eye to see Asami staring at her phone next to her. She put an arm around her lover and gently asked what was wrong.

"I was checking all of my missed messages from last night and got one from my father, he returned to Republic City and expects to see me there first thing tomorrow morning."

"Are you going to go?" Korra asked with a slightly dreading tone.

Tired of leading Korra on, the uncertainty of their future.. tired of letting other people dictate her life, she took a look at Korra's blue eyes and said.

"No."

Asami looked at the contact information about her father and pressed the dial button with force she though she almost broken her phone, the words of an old song going through her head as she heard dial tone.

 _When I was 17 I did what people told me_  
 _Did what my father said,_  
 _and let my mother mold me_  
 _But that was a long ago,_

"Asami?" the older male voice on the other end said.

"Yes, father it's me." Asami replied.

Hiroshi then asked "You're returning tomorrow right?"

 _I'm in Control - Never gonna stop_  
 _Control - To get what I want_  
 _Control - I like to have a lot_  
 _Control - Now I'm all grown up_

"No... I'm not." Asami said then continued "I'm not coming home soon neither do I want to take over the company when you retire."

Trying to keep control of his temper, her father asked "Why not?! You've been training your entire life for it! You can't just throw everything you worked hard for away on a whim!"

"That's the problem! I didn't want any of this, you did! I just wanted to live a normal life, play with the other school kids, be able to go out without security hounding me for once! I just want to be control of my own destiny for once!"

 _Got my own mind_  
 _I want to make my own decisions_  
 _When it has to do with my life, my life_  
 _I wanna be the one in control_

"The reason I'm so 'overbearing' is because I already lost your mother Asami and I don't want to lose you too. I'd much rather keep a constant eye on you and know you are safe rather than take the risk of something happening to you!" Hiroshi explained

Asami sighed and said "I know and I appreciate it, but I'm a grown woman now Dad! Life isn't safe, there are risks involved in everything we do! I'd much rather take those risk than live a life being cooped up in the house like a toy doll!"

After what seemed like an eternity, the voice on the other end asked "Who is it?"

"What do you mean..."

Hiroshi interrupted "You know what I mean Asami, you obviously fell in love with someone and you want to stay there with them. You are my daughter, I can sense these things. I was a young man deeply in love with your mother once and I would've done anything for her. Can you at least tell me her name?"

"How did you..." Asami started to question her father, then stopped herself "Never mind, I already know what you're going to say, her name is Korra. She is Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe's daughter."

With a slight chuckle Hiroshi said "I know I told you I preferred that you get with someone with 'status', but you shot to the moon with that one." then continued "Look, I'm not retiring anytime soon so you can stay with her and be happy, though I do heavily prefer you conducting day to day operations of Future Industries after I retire, I can always get someone else to do that while you still retain full control of the company. Live your life, tell Korra I said hi, and be safe... and remember something."

Asami asked "What?"

"I'll love you no matter what."

"I love you too Dad, I'll talk to you later?"

"Later indeed Asami." Hiroshi said before saying good bye and hanging up the phone.

Asami turned over to Korra and breathed a sigh of relief. "Guess I'm going to impose on you and Kuvira for a little bit longer."

Korra ran over and hugged her lover and said "I'm glad." kissed her then continued "Kuvira would be too, she was getting tired of eating out everyday."

Asami laughed and said "C'mon... let's go home."

"Home." Korra replied "That sounds good coming from you."

As the pair drove home listening to 'Love Will Never Do', Korra took one hand off the steering wheel and and put it on the center console palm facing up. Asami took her hand and placed it in Korra's, then the couple continued their journey home hand in hand.

Arriving home and walking up the stairs to their apartment, Korra was about to get the keys out to open the door when someone opened the door and started walking out.

"Kya?" Korra asked "What are you doing here this early?!"

Kya's face turned a bright shade of red when she noticed she was caught by the pair and quickly said "Oh... just some errands." and quickly walked away.

Korra eyes widened, then started to close in revelation of what the older woman was really doing there. So she walked in and the first action she performed was taking a deep smell of the air around her.

She looked at Asami and said "It's smells like vapor rub and fried seafood in here... Kuvira couldn't have..."

Kuvira walked out the bathroom in nothing but a towel then loudly gasped when she saw the couple looking at her, she was caught.

Korra started smiling and said "The look of guilt on your face, the smell of sex in the air... you and Kya fucked last night did you?!"

Asami started chuckling and then cut in the conversation "No wonder Korra told me you turned her down, you're into the... mature types!"

Korra started howling laughing then started back "Did you at least knock the dust off that box while you were getting it in, I mean... inquiring minds want to know!" Asami cut back in said "Korra, calm down, it's wrong that we're even making fun of her... I mean is it wrong to want half-off at the movie theater?"

Hearing enough, Kuvira stopped the roast session that was about to take place "Okay! Okay! I get it! It's been months and I don't care what you all say, she looks good for a woman her age."

Korra calmed down and said "You are right, I wish I can look half as good at her age. Hopefully it knocked that ever growing chip off your shoulder that's been growing for months."

"It did, woman has some experience I'll say that." then looked at the smiling couple in front of her "I see your date went well last night."

Asami smiled and said "It did, and hopefully you don't mind me staying here for a more... permanent basis. I know you hate me cooking for you and all and..."

Kuvira ran to her room, threw some clothes on, then ran to Korra's room and started throwing random things out."You can move in this room, nobody liked her anyway!"

Korra threw a pillow at Kuvira and told her to shut up. Kuvira dodged the flying object and said "Maybe we should go celebrate it tonight, after you two get some sleep because you look tired." Kuvira then walked over to the pair and took a deep sniff "You smell like sex and outdoors, not even going to ask what you did but please take a shower."

Later on in the night, the trio all got into Korra's sport car then before they took off Kuvira said "Wait... someone else is coming!"

Korra was going to ask who until Kuvira opened the door for Kya who was walking up.

Korra turned around to ask "Wait... so are you two a thing or something?"

The pair just shrugged and demanded Korra to turn on the radio in which 'Go Deep' was playing, then the four women took off into the night loudly singing the song off key.


End file.
